Another Love Story
by TigerKishanLuvr
Summary: Ren, Kishan, Kelsey and the boys' best friend, Niky, are running from Lokesh's guards that have been following them for a few years. On the plane ride back to America, Kishan tells Niky how he feels. What will she say? Will they live happily ever after?:


**Another Love Story**

"Run!" Kishan's voice behind me yelled. Kishan, he is an India prince from 300 years ago. Cursed into a tiger by a cruel man named Lokesh, and now, me, him and his brother, Ren are running from his guards.

"But you gu-." I started.

Ren pushed me towards the door. "We'll meet you out there." He winked at me. I growled at his persuasive wink and smile. Ren was also an India prince from 300 years ago. Also cursed as a tiger by the same man. Ren was a year older than Kishan. They hated each other.

We heard the guards; I turned and ran, happy I wore my DC's. I jumped down the staircase and out the door. Trees, good, I thought. I sprinted in the jungle of India, and climbed trees to make sure I was as safe as possible.

When I stopped and heard no footsteps, I decided to sit and wait for the boys. A few moment later, there was rustling. I aimed my bow and arrow I have been carrying, and waited for someone to jump out the bushes. Two tigers came instead. On black with golden eyes and one white with blue eyes. Oh thank god, I thought and jumped down the branch.

The white tiger turned to Ren. "Don't do that, you scared me." He complained. Ren was a tall,21, buff guy with cobalt blue eyes, jet black hair, and a India look and accent. Gorgeous!

The black tiger turned to Kishan, who was laughing. "You should be used to that by now." Kishan was 20, more buff guy with longer jet black hair that covers part of his beautiful golden eyes; he also has a India look with a slight accent like Ren.

"Did you lose em?" I asked, putting my arrow in a bag I had been carrying. We've been running from Lokesh for a while, his men has tracked us down several times, but we manage to escape. We even went to South Africa, and they still found us.

"Yep. Hey, do you have any money Niky?" Ren asked, catching up with me, and Kishan quickly followed.

I moaned. "You just ate breakfast, were not stopping somewhere for you to eat, sorry buddy." I said.

"But, it was 5 hours ago!" Kishan exclaimed. I glared at them as they walked by my side.

They laughed, and then turned into tigers. They are a handful, I thought. I thought it would be easier than this. They walked up to me in the forest a few years ago and simply asked. 'Want to help me break the curse.' Kishan said.

'Well, yea. I kind of have to. But do I have to be nice to Kelsey?' I said back to him.

He smiled, putting his arm around me. 'Well, biluata, probably. You are Ren's best friend, so you kind of have to be supportive.' He explained.

I growled at the thought of being nice to her. 'I don't like her.' I said to him.

'I know.' He said, kissing my head.

My flashback broke when a squeaky voice came. Kelsey hugged Ren. Her brown braided hair, brown eyes, yea, I'm gonna throw up.

They kissed and I immediately turned around. Kishan laughed slightly. We walked to the jeep. Ren drove with Kelsey in the passengers, while Kishan and I were lying in the back.

We kept a nice, steady speed, until Kishan had to ruin it by yelling. "We have company." He yelled over the noise.

I looked behind me, he wasn't kidding. "Yay, Men on motorcycles. Oh how exciting!" I yelled. "Speed it up Ren." I ordered.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Gunshots were fired at us. "Not cool." I mumbled, shooting about 2 guys with my arrow. "Kishan, Kelsey, switch spots." I ordered, and they obeyed.

_Bang_

_Bang_

They were getting on my nerves, I thought. When Kelsey was in the back with me, I gave her more instruction. "Hit them with your lightning." I said. Somehow, with helping the boys break the curse, she ended up having this weird lighting thing that she can shoot out her hand. Creepy right?

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

She hit a few men, and so did I. Ren turn and swerved and turned, finally killing the last ones; he stopped in a part of the jungle, well hidden.

Kelsey called Mr. Kadam, Ren and Kishan's somewhat father, and arranged a plane. Kelsey gave Ren the directions, and we hurried on the plane.

"Ah, welcome." Mr. Kadam smiled at me. He was a short, white haired man with blue nice eyes. I hugged him.  
"Hello Mr. Kadam." I said.

_Bang _

_Bang _

_Bang_

On no, I thought. Mr. Kadam told everyone to get to their seats. We did, Ren and Kelsey in there section while me and Kishan were in ours, and the plane quickly took off. Nilima, Mr. Kadam's great-great- etc. granddaughter, came over and asked us what we wanted to drink.

Kishan and I ordered a sprite, and she quietly left. I relaxed and placed my head on Kishan's shoulder. "We need a vacation." I mumbled.

"Lokesh might find us if that happens." Kishan smiled.

"Antarctica. I doubt he know that exists; it's all cold and stuff." I said.

He paused. "You want to go to Antarctica? We can arrange for Nilima to-"He started.

I shot my head up. "No!" I said. "There are igloos, and penguins and polar bears." I exclaimed.

He smiled. "I don't think he knows about Canada." He suggested.

"They have bacon." I said, smiling back.

He frowned. "I'm hungry." He sighed.

I laughed. "You're always hungry!" I said.

He sighed as I laid my head back on his shoulder. "I hate this." He said.

"Kelsey's who he wants; we should just put her in one of those safe houses." I said.

"Knowing him, he'll find a way to her." He said, and was it the truth. He can find you even if you're in the middle of the earth if he wanted you so badly.

I looked at him. "Then, Ren stay with her in the safe house, while you and I go to California!" I smiled.

He laughed. "You're so cute, you know that?" He asked, looking at me.

My smiled grew. "No." I mumbled.

He pulled me a little closer, leaning down since he was way taller than me. His beautiful eyes sparkled, and his bronze skin made him even more gorgeous. His lips gently touched mine.

He pulled away slightly, and then crushed my lips to his. The arm that was once around me is now running his hand through my messed up hair, while the other one was holding my right hand.

I couldn't help but run my fingers through his long black hair. A thought slipped into my mind, I'm kissing my best friend. No wait, my best friend is kissing me. Kishan pulled me closer, making the kiss more intense. I knew I was messing his hair up, but I don't think he minds. He pulled away, making me sad for it to be over so quickly. He grinned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He smiled.

I smiled. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that, I thought. I kissed him gently on the lips, surprising him. But he soon picked me up and put me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped around my waist. He moved me closer, and closer, until it felt like no space between our bodies.

He pulled away, both breathing heavy. His chiseled lips were hovering mine, tempting me to kiss him. No not tempt, tease, he was teasing me. He trailed kisses along my neck; his warm touch gave me Goosebumps.

I giggled. He trailed his kisses up my neck, on my cheek and back to my lips. He kept kissing me, teasing me, and we cuddled most of the plane trip home.

_The story of 2 best friends…finding love!_

_Kishan and Niky have successfully got a vacation at Ohio! They went to the zoo and say the bears and flamingos, and…yes the tigers. Kelsey and Ren went into a safe house, but it didn't work out to well when they saw a Tiger in Kelsey's room. They had their memory blanked by a LEPrecon agent named Holly. Both relationships live happily ever, The End! _

_ANTA_


End file.
